Warriors: Another World
by WarriorsStoryteller
Summary: What happens when Frisk, along with some of her friends, wake up, one by one, in a forest only populated by cats, and turned into cats themselves? Most importantly: how do they get home? Only time will tell. If you want, tell us what you think about the story through review. Written by Lilac and Leaf.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning outside. Birds were calling as the wind blew. Frisk woke up to a startle: she was sleeping... outside? She got up on... okay, this was not normal. Frisk looked down: she had paws. She stumbled slowly across the forest, coming to a stop at a small creek.

"What are you doing here on our territory?" Said a group of cats, claws unsheathed.

"I don't mean any harm!" She said carefully.

"Scram, loner!" Said one of the cats from the patrol. "Chase them out!"

They ran after her. She yelped, still uneasy on her legs. She skidded to a halt at a neighborhood, where the group of cats had stopped.

"You better stay there!" One of them yelped.

"Don't come back!" Another one yowled.

"Stop." A cat came from out of nowhere.

"Lilacpelt! What are you doing here?!" One of the cats stepped forward.

"I was collecting some herbs when I saw you chase this cat out. What did they do?"

"They're a loner, Lilacpelt! You should know by now that loners must be chased off our territory! You've always been too gentle!" said one of the cats.

"I have to speak to Brackenstar about this. They must be accepted into the clan! Look how underfed they look!" She retorted. "Follow me, loner." She ran toward the camp, barely stopping for breath, while Frisk lagged behind, not used to 4 paws.

"Brackenstar!" Lilacpelt busted into the leader's den, nearly knocking over the dead mouse at the entrance.

"What is it, Lilacpelt?" He asked, curious.

"I've found a friendly loner that seemed to want a home. Surely they will be able to stay in our clan?" She asked him.

"It depends. Let me see the loner."

Frisk stepped forward, still a bit unsteady.

"What is your name, loner?" Lilacpelt asked.

"Frisk," she said.

"We'll let you stay in camp for a certain amount of time. For now, we will give you an apprentice name." He said, getting up and jumping onto a nearby tree.

"Let all cats old enough to climb the highest sycamore gather beneath Hightree for a clan meeting!"

Cats seemed to have poured out from every corner. Big, small, and in-between. It was suddenly clear that Frisk was going to face a huge crowd. it didn't matter, because she had once been on stage with Mettaton already. This must be nothing compared to that event.

"Today, we will take in a loner and give her an apprentice name."

There were mixed yowls, both of excitement and frustration.

"Why loners? Are we that weak?"

"Thank you! Loners need places to stay!" That one came from Lilacpelt.

"Frisk, do you wish to pick your apprentice name?" Brackenstar asked.

"No thanks," She replied.

"Alright. As of today, your new apprentice name shall be Oakpaw."

Oakpaw squealed with delight. She liked her new name. But she couldn't possibly forget about home. She had to find a way back, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a starry night. It had been a few days since Oakpaw had been made an apprentice. Gemclan had emerged from the undergrowth, making their way to the gathering. The cats were discussing general things among themselves, a few staying away from Oakpaw.

"Follow my lead," Brackenstar whispered to Oakpaw.

The group of cats had approached a fallen log that led to the island in the middle of all four territories.

Brackenstar reached the log first. He leaped on, claws unsheathed, and stuck his claws in the log. He safely made his way to the other side, his paws touching the soft soil.

Oakpaw decided to follow but forgot to unsheathe her claws. Climbing onto the slippery log, she tried to pad toward the other side, but slipped and fell over one side of the log. She plummeted into the water, which seemed way too deep for any cat to wade in.

Water was everywhere. Oakpaw realized she was drowning. She tried to hold her breath but gave out after running out of air. She closed her eyes when a sudden stir in the water startled her. She choked on the water but saw a cat trying to lift her up.

"Lilacpelt?"

Lilacpelt heaved Oakpaw up onto the island, studying her. Oakpaw leaped up and went to the edge of the river, vomiting what seemed to be all of the water in her body. She lied down and had a coughing fit.

"Oakpaw, are you okay?" Lilacpelt asked with a worried expression on her face.

In between coughs, Oakpaw said, "Yes... I'm fine,"

After recovering from near death, Oakpaw leaped up. She went to go talk to the other apprentices.

"Hi! Are you new?" Asked a tom.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Oakpaw asked.

"I'm Blackpaw. Nice to meet you," he said.

"I'm Oakpaw."

"I saw what happened back there. Are you okay?" Blackpaw asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just came close to death, that's all," Oakpaw said with a sparkle of humor in her eyes.

"Cats of all clans, gather beneath the Tallrock for the Gathering," A voice said.

Oakpaw leaped up, running toward the Tallrock.

"I will begin," said a powerful-looking she-cat. Oakpaw guessed that she was Sandstar. "Cliffclan is doing well. We took down a couple eagles, but otherwise, there's no news,"

"Thank you, Sandstar," Brackenstar said. "We have a new apprentice tonight. Oakpaw, please step forward."

Oakpaw stepped forward with a little bounce in her step.

"This apprentice is a rogue that we have taken in. Please accept her as Starclan accepts her."

There were a few cheers and a bit of jeer, but Oakpaw was ready to go back to her place in the crowd.

"That is all from Gemclan," Brackenstar finished. "How is your clan doing, Littlestar?"

"Cloudclan is doing great so far," Littlestar said. "We chased a badger off our territory, but nothing else. How about you, Rosestar?"

There was something about the final leader that seemed... off. It was her eye color. No cat in the forest that she ever saw had rose-red eyes.

"We are doing just fine, Littlestar. There is nothing to report from us. Ivyclan is safe for now."

"Gathering dismissed." Said all four leaders at once.

Oakpaw leaped up from where she was sitting and began to make her way to the log with her clan. This time, she unsheathed her claws to steady herself on the log. Watching the water lap under her was more intimidating now that she had nearly drowned.

Quickly making her way to the edge, Oakpaw leaped off of the log and stared up at the stars. How will she find her way home. Are there any chances that one of her friends were here with her?

She headed for the clan entrance and shot into the apprentice's den. She tried to find a comfortable position in the moss, and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"There she is again," one cat said.

"Why did we take her in, anyway?" said another.

Oakpaw was outdoors enjoying the sunshine, although she still got suspicious glares from her clanmates.

"Oakpaw, it's time for training," called her mentor.

"Coming, Swiftfeather!" Oakpaw replied.

 _I miss having my friends around,_ thought Oakpaw. _I hope they're doing alright._

She padded towards the camp entrance, swiftly following her mentor to the training grounds.

"Swiftfeather, I need to ask you something," she said.

"What is it, Oakpaw?" He replied.

"Why do I still get stares and glares from everyone?"

"It's because you were taken into the camp and made into an apprentice without any proof that you knew or cared about the warrior code," He said.

"What's the warrior code?" asked Oakpaw, dodging a rock that was in her way.

"It's the rules that we live by," he replied. "We will teach it to you eventually, but we need to train you first.

"What will I do during training anyway?"

"You'll learn new moves. Don't worry, our claws are meant to be sheathed during practice."

Oakpaw was relieved that she wasn't going to be harmed. Then again, the only time she was harmed was when she almost drowned in the island's surrounding water.

"We're here," said her mentor, stopping at a sandy hollow."

"This is the training grounds?" Oakpaw said. "Seems rather small."

"We will train you to fight within certain spaces," said Swiftfeather.

And so, training began. It was pretty boring for Oakpaw, as she had to watch the other apprentices battle before she came up.

"Okay, Oakpaw. The first move I'm going to teach you is the hunter's crouch," said Swiftfeather, dropping into the hunter's crouch.

"That looks easy enough," Oakpaw said. She dropped down clumsily, and accidentally fell on her belly.

"It's harder than it looks when you get overexcited," said Swiftfeather. "Try again, but focus."

Oakpaw got up and concentrated on matching Swiftfeather's crouch.

"I did it!" she shouted, tail lashing back and forth.

"Very good, but make sure your tail stays low. Otherwise, it could alert the prey around here," said Swiftfeather.

"Got it," said Oakpaw.

It was getting late, and sundown was approaching when they had finished.

"I sure am exhausted," said Oakpaw, matching Swiftfeather's pace. "Are you sure that we have to fight?"

"You have to fight to survive around here," said Swiftfeather, avoiding a tree. "Otherwise, you'll get slaughtered in battle."

"Where I'm from, I got by just fine without fighting even once," replied Oakpaw.

"This is not where you're from, now is it?" replied Swiftfeather."

"Not really,"

"Always remember: fight for your clan, no matter what it costs."

"O-Okay..."

A short time later, they arrived at the camp. The hunting patrol had just returned.

"Eww, dead animals," said Oakpaw.

"We just trained you to get those little creatures," said Swiftfeather.

"I don't think I want to be a warrior any more..." replied Oakpaw.

"You need to eat those anyway."

"I don't want to, though!"

"Then what are you going to eat?"

"I'll... I'll eat berries! Just like the last few days!"

"Some berries are poisonous, and how are you going to tell the difference?"

"Well, I..."

"And they don't grow around leafbare. You'll starve."

"I guess I don't have a choice, now do I?"

"Yep."

Oakpaw inched closer to the prey pile. She knew it was wrong to eat these things, but she had no choice. She took a whiff of the prey.

"Doesn't smell have bad, now does it?" asked Swiftfeather.

"Not really," said Oakpaw. She slowly took a mouse from the prey pile, inching closer to Swiftfeather.

"Nom."

Oakpaw was astonished by the flavor. She didn't expect mouse to taste so good!

"How does it taste?" asked Swiftfeather.

Oakpaw greedily ate it up, wanting to taste it again.

"I guess I'll survive here after all!" She squealed.

"Now get to the apprentice den," said Swiftfeather. "We don't want a tired cat trying to hunt their favorite food without any sleep, now do we?"

"Nope!" Oakpaw replied. She padded back to the apprentice's den.

"Oh, she's back," said one of the apprentices.

"Don't treat her like that! She's one of us now," said another.

"Shut up, Thrushpaw!" replied the rude apprentice.

"I could say the same for you, Juniperpaw!"

They quieted down, too tired to talk for long. Oakpaw felt a kind of loneliness wash over her. Were her friends looking for her? She fell asleep, feeling tired from the training session.

 _Soon,_ she said. _Soon._


	4. Chapter 4

"Oakpaw! Wake up!"

"Just a few more minutes…"

"We're going on a hunting patrol!"

Oakpaw woke up with a startle. She had forgotten that there was a hunting patrol she had to join.

"Coming!" Oakpaw squealed hastily. She sped out of the apprentice den, speedily joining the patrol.

"Took you long enough," said Swiftfeather.

The hunting patrol took off as the sun shone brightly above the clouds.

"I will try my new hunter's crouch on a couple of mice!" Oakpaw said.

"Want to bet on how many you'll catch?" said Juniperpaw.

"No thanks," said Oakpaw. She sniffed the air and scented a mouse nearby.

"What do you smell?" asked Swiftfeather.

"Probably lots of mice. She's obsessed with them," came a snarky remark from Juniperpaw.

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" said one of the apprentices."

"I'll shut up whenever I please, Fawnpaw!"

"I smell mouse," said Oakpaw shyly.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" said Juniperpaw.

"Juniperpaw, please don't treat your clanmate like that. As for Oakpaw, I will follow them to make sure they catch that valuable piece of prey," scolded Swiftfeather.

"Valuable, my tail! We're just in newleaf! We-"

Oakpaw did not hear the rest. She sprinted across the grass, stopping where the mouse was. However, it felt her pawsteps, and it scurried away.

"Maybe next time," said Swiftfeather. "Try not to run as hard."

"A-alright..." said Oakpaw. She sniffed the air again. This time, she scented a pair of familiar cats. But they were not clan cats.

 **Do you see where this is going?**

"I scent unfamiliar cats!" She screeched, running in their direction.

'Don't run towards us, run towards the cats!" Juniperpaw said. It was the first thing Juniperpaw said that was pretty obvious. She ran toward the two cats, and they looked somewhat familiar. One was white with faint gray paws and ears, as well as on the tip of their tail. The other one was completely snow white and a bit taller than the other.

"Do I know you?" asked Oakpaw.

"Ummm… hi," said the gray and white cat.

"Greetings! Wait, Sans, where are we?!" said the other.

"Those names are familiar," Oakpaw said. "Have I met you two before?"

"Did we meet this strange feline before, Sans?" asked the white cat.

'I guess you can call this a Cat-astrophe,"

"Are they more of your kind?" asked Swiftfeather.

"I recognize them now! They're my old friends!" said Oakpaw.

"Great, more loner losers in our clan. We're going to be known as Lonerclan if we take in cats that we meet EVERY. SINGLE. TIME." said Juniperpaw.

"Quiet down, mouse-brain! It's the leader's decision! You're always too ambitious," said Fawnpaw.

"I'll have you know that-" Juniperpaw was cut off.

"Okay, it's pretty clear here that you don't want them in the clan, but can't we just make a bit of space?" Oakpaw pleaded.

"More cats means more mouths to feed," answered Swiftfeather. "Maybe it's best that Lilacpelt wasn't here. She would do anything in her power to make sure they got into the clan."

"Did somebody say my name?" said a familiar voice.

"Gosh darn it, Lilacpelt! You nearly scared my fur off!" said Fawnpaw.

"I thought you warriors needed to be alert at all times," Lilacpelt replied with a purr.

"I guess I should've scented you," replied Fawnpaw, a bit disappointed.

"What're you doing out here?" asked Oakpaw. "And why in this place?"

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I was gathering herbs near the birch trees over there," her tail whipped toward her previous spot.

"Anyway, you accepted me into the clan, but why not them?" Oakpaw asked again.

"First of all, you were only one cat. Only one mouth to feed. Second of all, I wasn't the one who let you into the clan. Brackenstar did," Swiftfeather replied.

"Can we at least find out what Brackenstar says about it?" begged Oakpaw.

"I guess so. They really don't seem harmful."

"I can't believe you are going through with this," Juniperpaw spat.

"Can we finish the patrol first?" asked Fawnpaw.

"This needs to be reported immediately, Fawnpaw," Swiftfeather replied.

"Oh, all right,"

"As for me, I'll continue to gather marigold," said Lilacpelt, padding in the other direction. "By the way, be careful near the thunderpath," she called.

Oakpaw sniffed the air. It was the most acrid stench she's ever smelled in her life.

"Is that the thunderpath?" she screeched.

"Yes, Oakpaw. Don't go near it, though," Swiftfeather replied.

"Hey, what's this?" Fawnpaw asked, tail pointing to a plastic back with flat discs inside.

"Chips! I haven't had those in sooo long!" Oakpaw shouted.

"What are 'chips'?" Fawnpaw asked.

"Careful, it might be poisoned by the twolegs!" Juniperpaw shouted.

"Oh no, they aren't poisoned. Just crunchy," Oakpaw answered, inching towards the chips. She took one chip and crunched on it.

"Eek! She's eating it!" Juniperpaw and Fawnpaw said in unison.

"It's really not that bad!" Oakpaw said. "Try it!"

"Errr…. No thanks…." Fawnpaw shied away from the chips.

"How did we go from finding loners to the thunderpath to chips?!" asked Swiftfeather. "For Starclan's sake, we have loners to turn in!"

'How did I forget? Of course, we need to turn these two in!" Juniperpaw said sarcastically.

Oakpaw had realized that Sans and Papyrus were just watching them intently.

"S-sorry, guys… I guess I got distracted…." She mewed.

"Oh. I think those chips fell out of my pocket, but it seems I don't have my jacket here anymore," said Sans.

"I don't think I have my scarf, either," said Papyrus.

"Alright… Time to get you two to camp," Swiftfeather meowed. "Come follow us."

And so they padded off to the clan entrance.

And now, a blooper from our two writers (you can call us Lilac and Leaf):

Lilac: "Juniperpaw is the jerk in the story. You know, for plot convenience!"

Leaf: "I want to rename Juniperpaw into Catjerk."

Lilac: "I didn't even plan as far as their gender, but they seem to be a tom."

Hannah: "I learned how to milk sideways!"

Please excuse us. We wrote this story over several lunches in a math classroom while one of us tried to do homework but utterly failed due to the noise level in our classroom because of the fact that it becomes a hangout during lunch. Don't judge us.


	5. Chapter 5

Brief Blooper from our authors (cringe alert):

"DO YOU KNOW DA WAE?!" screamed Leaf.

"YES, I KNOW DA WAE!" yelled Lilac.

Please excuse us yet again. This time, we worked in a Forensic Science class except we used it for study hall and everyone is slowly going insane while we tried to work on this story.

Now to your regularly scheduled story.

"Brackenstar! We have two ro-"

"They're not rogues, and they didn't try to attack us," Fawnpaw pointed out, cutting off Juniperpaw.

"Nevertheless, they were trespassing on Gemclan territory," Juniperpaw retorted.

Oakpaw looked around. It was quieter than usual around camp. She knew that patrols were regularly scheduled later in the day. She watched Brackenstar jump down from his den with a mighty leap.

"Welcome back," Brackenstar greeted them. "Who are these two cats? They don't seem to be from any clan."

"Of course they're not from any clan," Oakpaw said.

"And they have no collar either, so they're not a kittypet," said Juniperpaw.

"Just a quick question, Brackenstar," Oakpaw started. "Why is it that the patrol that found me was more vicious than ours? Juniperpaw was the only one showing hostility."  
"It's because the cats who are sent on border patrols are usually our battle-ready warriors," replied Brackenstar.

"That makes sense," said Oakpaw.

"You two, come with me," said Brackenstar. "I need to see what kinds of cats you two are."

Oakpaw watched as Sans and Papyrus left her. She wanted to come watch, but she didn't have a choice.

"Come on, Oakpaw. How about you rest? It's nearly twilight," said Swiftfeather. "And next time, let me do the talking, Fawnpaw and Juniperpaw."

"Alright…" said Fawnpaw.

"Why should I bother?" Juniperpaw mumbled.

Oakpaw padded back to her place in the apprentice's den. She wasn't hungry for any prey right now. She wanted to sleep to pass the time.

"Oakpaw! Get up! Brackenstar is calling his summons!' Fawnpaw said, prodding her in the side.

"I'm coming…" Oakpaw mewed sluggishly.

"Last night, two loners were found out near the thunderpath. We are here to make them into apprentices."  
 _That was odd,_ thought Oakpaw. _I thought they were older than apprentices in this forest."_

"More loners?" whispered one cat to another. Oakpaw looked around. Lilacpetal seemed to be awaiting Brackenstar's voice once again.

"Alright, settle down. Let us begin. Sans, do you wish to follow the warrior code and earn your place as an apprentice?"  
"Sure," He said.

"Then by the powers granted to me by Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. Until you earn your warrior name, I grant you the name of Birchpaw."

Oakpaw felt delighted that Birchpaw was going to stay in the clan with her. She mewed joyfully.

"Papyrus, do you wish to follow the warrior code and earn your place as an apprentice?"

"Yes, I do!" He shouted back.

"Then by the powers granted to me by Starclan, I give you your apprentice name. Until you earn your warrior name, I grant you the name of Snowpaw."

"Birchpaw! Snowpaw!" The crowd cheered, some half-heartedly. Oakpaw felt like she was the loudest yowl in the crowd.

"Clan dismissed!" Yowled Brackenstar, louder than the crowd. Everyone then began to disperse.

Oakpaw approached Birchpaw and Snowpaw. "Have you guys got a minute?" she asked.

"What else would we be doing?" Birchpaw replied.

"That's… true," Oakpaw mewed. "How is everyone back at home?"

"Toriel's freaking out, We were freaking out, Everyone is freaking out because you disappeared!" Snowpaw replied.

"Oakpaw! Time for training!" Swiftfeather called.

"I'm sorry, guys! We'll catch up later," Oakpaw called as she ran swiftly to her mentor. _Finally, I have friends in this strange world!_

"Time for something to eat," Oakpaw said as she staggered back to the camp with exhaustion. She looked around for Birchpaw and Snowpaw, but they were nowhere to be seen. She approached the prey pile and grabbed a mouse. She took it to her favorite spot in the camp, and then fell asleep and faceplanted into her meal.

This blooper happened while we were in a math classroom.

Lilac: "Huh, these problems are fairly easy."

Random Classmate: "You're fairly easy!"

Lilac: "Thank you."

*Random Classmate is confused about what they just said*

EVERYONE FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS AND SOME WERE JUST CONFUSED AS TO WHY I SAID THANK YOU I PROMISE IT WAS ONLY TO BE SASSY


	6. Chapter 6

Oakpaw awoke in a lush forest that scarcely had any prey. She didn't remember the forest being this green and being so empty. She sniffed the air, gradually following the faint smell of cats who had been there before. She came to an abandoned camp, with no cats there. All of a sudden, a monster she knew to be a construction vehicle rushed up to the camp and crushed it. Oakpaw watched in horror as the dens were swept away, to be replaced with a bushy mess. _Where is this,_ Oakpaw thought, _and is there anything I can do to stop this?_ The vehicle stopped in its tracks, turned around, and sped towards Oakpaw. She was terrified and ran as fast as she could. But it seemed as if the vehicle was faster than her, and she had cornered herself. Watching in horror, she let out a wail as the monster came after her, seeming to gobble her up. The blinding lights came, and it seemed to have run into her when-

"What's going on?!"

Oakpaw woke up with a startle, shaking herself back into reality.

"Oakpaw is wailing and we can't get any sleep!" replied Juniperpaw.

"Are you okay?" asked Fawnpaw.

"I guess," Oakpaw said, still shaking. "I think it was just a bad dream, that's all."

"Now can we get some sleep?" Juniperpaw spat. "I need to get some rest!"  
"It's dawn anyway, Juniperpaw," Fawnpaw mewed. "It's time to get up."  
"So much for a good night's sleep," Juniperpaw remarked, shooting a glare at Oakpaw.

"I'm sorry," Oakpaw meowed. She took a stretch and looked down at where she was sleeping. Apparently, she hadn't eaten last night, and she had slept the entire night buried in her meal. Birchpaw and Snowpaw were at the prey pile, watching. Oakpaw took a step back, nervous. "Whoops," She mewed.

"Everyone does it at one point in life," Birchpaw said.

"Yeah! I did it once!" Snowpaw replied.

"Thanks, guys. It was nice being able to-"

"Oakpaw! Time for patrol!" Swiftfeather called.

"Sorry! I have to go again!" Oakpaw said hurriedly.  
"It's fine," Birchpaw mewed.

Oakpaw ran to her mentor and tried to wave her tail at Birchpaw and Snowpaw, but all she got was a tail smack on her right hind leg. She raced out of the camp, wondering about the dream. _What was that camp?_ She asked herself. _And why was it being torn apart?_

"Oh, hi Oakpaw," said an apprentice.

"What happened out there?" asked another.

"Oh, I just had a dream about monsters tearing up a camp, that's all," Oakpaw replied with a shiver. "Who are you two, anyway?"  
"My name is Thrushpaw," said one.

"And mine is Mintpaw," the other meowed.

"Those are both great names," Oakpaw said. She sniffed the air and instantly smelled mouse. She followed the smell and performed the hunter's crouch. She located the mouse, pounced directly onto its back, and dispatched it with a quick bite.

"Well done," said Swiftfeather. "Your first piece of prey."

Oakpaw was overexcited. Had this really been her first catch? Her belly rumbled, and she realized that she hadn't eaten since the day before. There was a lot of prey to be caught, and she wanted to pass the time as quickly as possible.

"Well done, Oakpaw!" Swiftfeather purred. In her jaws, Oakpaw held a young squirrel and her mouse. She padded toward the prey pile and placed her squirrel there and began to eat her mouse.

"Just wondering," Oakpaw mewed. "Where is Snowpaw and Birchpaw?"

"Oh, they went to do some training," Fawnpaw said. "I saw them arrive just as I was leaving the hollow."

"Oh, alright," Oakpaw meowed as she padded toward the entrance. "I guess I'll just go observe their training, then." She ran toward the hollow, her half-eaten mouse still in her jaws. As she got nearer, she spotted Juniperpaw stalking her.

"What are you doing?" Oakpaw asked.

"I should ask the same of you," Juniperpaw retorted.

"I asked first, so tell me," Oakpaw begged.

"I was going to practice stalking," Juniperpaw replied. "You were my first target."  
"I was going to observe Snowpaw and Birchpaw's training," Oakpaw mewed.

"Not those two," Juniperpaw scoffed. "Why can't your kind stay away from the forest?!"

"It was not our choice!" Oakpaw yowled. That got some cats' attention.

"Alright, break it up, you two," One of the warriors yowled. "We need to train these apprentices!"

"Sorry, Fernwhisker," Oakpaw said. She realized that Birchpaw and Snowpaw were watching again. She felt anger and embarrassment overtake her, and she sprinted back to camp, dropping her unfinished meal.

Oakpaw sat in a corner of the camp so small that most cats couldn't reach it. She was trying to let all of her frustration out. Why did they have to see that happen?

"Oakpaw! Where are you?" Swiftfeather called. Oakpaw dared not to answer. She was too embarrassed to let anyone see her right now.

"Hey, Oakpaw, come out before-"

"Don't make it worse, Juniperpaw," Fawnpaw interrupted. "You've already been punished by not having anything to eat for tonight."

"I'll get out on my own accord!" Oakpaw yowled.

"It's time to train though," Fawnpaw said.

"Fine. Tell Swiftfeather that I will be there soon."

"Alright!" Oakpaw heard Fawnpaw run off. She squeezed herself out of the corner and sprinted to the entrance. She looked back, hoping Birchpaw and Snowpaw were there, but it seemed like they were never around. She sighed. She wanted to see them again and explain what happened. It seemed like even though her friends were in this world, she would forever feel alone.

Blooper: This happened while Lilac was in history class. Some people were told to sit on the floor, and they were the lower class. Some people remained in their desks, and they were the middle class. Some people got to sit on the beanbags and the couch. Those were the upper class. Here's how it plays out.

Teacher: *saying some random learning thing and-*

Classmate: *gets up from the floor and sneaks onto his desk*

Teacher: (classmate's name)! What are you doing? You're the lower class!

Classmate: I make my own rules, Mrs. (teacher's name)!

*Everyone including the teacher breaks into laughter*


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! I've been pretty busy with school and at this point, I've had writer's block for quite a while. I'm not the type of author that sits at their computer typey-typey-typing all day long with everything planned. I usually get inspired by the day's events, but with school ending soon, there won't be much inspiration around since all the teachers will talk about is how close we are to the end of the year and our three field trips coming up (too stressful). I've been trying to find inspiration, and I think I just have enough to start another chapter. Let's get started!_

Oakpaw sat idly in her lone-corner after training. She was bored. Very, very bored. After a few minutes of staring into space, she decided to go outside and try to catch a glimpse of the drama outside. Then she realized that it was night. _Mouse dung. Already?_ She started to walk towards the apprentice den and tried to settle into her nest when something poked her in the side. She yelped and jumped out of her nest, clawing at the… thorn…? She was afraid that she had awoken the den when she realized that there was no one there, either. She peered outside and saw that the apprentices were in the warriors' den. She knew that Snowpaw and Birchpaw wouldn't be there because of a patrol that was due back at any moment. She didn't know why they were in the warriors' den, but she went back to the apprentice's den to take the thorn out and settle into her nest at last.

"Oakpaw!"

"Dear Starclan, it's night, Swi-"

Oakpaw slowly woke up to a sound outside of the apprentice's den. She crawled out and realized that this wasn't Gemclan's camp.

"Starclan? Hello?"

"This is the forest of the original four clans."

Oakpaw watched as many, uncountable cats headed out of a forest being devastated by monsters. One of them in particular shone like bright fire.

"Are they still surviving?"

"Yes. They have settled into a lake that is many a moon's walk from your camp."

"Who's speaking to me? Who are you?"

"My name is-"

"Oakpaw! Wake up!"

Oakpaw was startled out of her nest. "What in the name of-"

"Hunting patrol!" Swiftfeather said.

"Again? Alright…" Oakpaw crawled out of her nest of moss and realized the sun was brightly shining. "How long did I-"

"Well, it's sunhigh right now, so you've been sleeping for a while."

"How do you-"

"Keep predicting your questions? It's easy if you know the cat well."

"…Can you-"

"Stop? Alright, then."

"…I have no more questions."

"Alright, let's go on patrol."

It seemed as if they had kept Oakpaw away from her friends as much as possible. The only time she was in a patrol with them was yesterday.

Oakpaw returned from the tunnel, proudly waving a squirrel in the air. "Don't do that," Swiftfeather had said, "Or it will lose its warmth!" She hurled it onto the fresh-kill pile, scattering mice everywhere.

"It's raining prey!" One of the kits said when a mouse landed on its head. The kit had looked up into the clouds, hoping for more mice to rain down.

"Keep up that hunting, Oakpaw!" Lilacpelt mewed. Oakpaw felt proud, but she didn't want to look around for her friends and be disappointed. They were probably off training again. Why they were kept so busy, she had no clue. She settled down by the freshkill pile and began to eat a mouse.

Oakpaw had the rest of the day off, and she felt the boredom return. She decided to go ask Lilacpelt if she needed any herbs.

"We need more marigold," Lilacpelt said. "I will show you where they grow."

Oakpaw and Lilacpelt headed off to the meadows, not far from the thunderpath where Oakpaw appeared all-of-a-sudden nearly a moon ago. _I wondered if any of them will be transported next…_ Oakpaw thought. She didn't bother to think about it much, but she didn't know even half of the truth.

Blooper: Lilac was in English class. Stuff happened. Long story short: if a teacher's going to use your paper as a testing tool, spell something wrong on purpose if they have a good sense of humor.

Teacher: Next definition is apparently a parallogram to this person.

*class laughs*

Lilac: Parallogram is a word now no questions.

*teacher laughs*


	8. Chapter 8

"Let all cats old enough to climb the highest sycamore gather beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar called.

Oakpaw leapt out of her lone-corner and headed for the clearing. Seemed as if everyone was here. She settled down by Birchpaw and Snowpaw.

"Fawnpaw, Juniperpaw, Mintpaw, and Thrushpaw have completed their final tests! We are now making them into warriors!" Brackenstar yowled excitedly. "Fawnpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Fawnfoot. Starclan honors your energy and eagerness in battle. Juniperpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Junipertail. Starclan honors your strength and swiftness in battle. Mintpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Mintleaf. Starclan honors your calmness and steadiness in battle. Thrushpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Thrushfeather. Starclan honors your rather excessive ability to hunt for your clan. Clan meeting dismissed!" Brackenstar ended.

As Oakpaw was leaving, she decided to check the Thunderpath carefully. As she headed out, she noticed some yowling in the distance. Could it be one of her friends? She ducked into a bush near the Thunderpath, but didn't see anything apart from a hat and a scarf. _Too bad that scarf isn't Snowpaw's. If it were red, it would be, but this one is checkered black and white._ She picked up the scarf and put it on top of the hat. Having done that, she decided to return to the camp and wait to be assigned to a patrol.

"Great job, Oakpaw!" Swiftfeather praised his apprentice. "That thrush couldn't get away from you, now could it?"

Oakpaw was proudly carrying her unusually large thrush into the camp. The kits ooh'ed at it and came for a closer look.

"How did you catch it?" Mewed Snailkit.

"I crept up on it and sprang," Oakpaw said. "It didn't stand a chance."

"Cool!" Meowed Bushkit.

"Let all cats old enough to climb the highest sycamore gather beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!" Brackenstar called for the second time that day. Oakpaw found a space near Birchpaw and looked up. _Those cats look unusual,_ she thought. _Do I know them?_ She decided to study them, and it seemed that she had caught the eye of one of them, who had stared back. She stopped studying them when she realized that the ceremony had begun.

"Do you two wish to pick your apprentice names?" Brackenstar asked.

"No thanks," they both replied.

"Alright. As of today, this cat will be known as Violetpaw," Brackenstar said behind the first cat.

"And as of today, this cat will be known as Gingerpaw," Brackenstar yowled behind the second one.

"Beetleskip, you have shown your speed and bravery in battle, so I am entrusting Violetpaw as your apprentice," He said to a dark tabby tom in the back. "And Nightwater, you have shown level-headedness and steady fighting in battles, so I will entrust Gingerpaw as your apprentice." He pointed to a Russian Blue cat in the front with his tail. "Clan meeting dismissed!"

Oakpaw moved to talk to them, but they quickly dashed off to the meadow between Cliffclan and Gemclan to do who-knows-what. She spotted Lilacpelt coming to talk to her.

"So, what do you think of those two?" Lilacpelt asked.

"Nothing, really. They don't look familiar to me," She answered back.

"Well, I found them near the thunderpath, just like how I saved you," Lilacpelt said.

"So were they ever found out by someone other than you?" She asked.

"No, I found them in a bush, trying to hide. Seems they were as scared as you were when you first came." Lilacpelt teased. "In all seriousness, I think it's better that they came together to console themselves, rather than having no one to talk to."

"Yeah, I bet it is," Oakpaw said.

Blooper: Okay, so actually I have MANY, MANY bloopers from our trip to Silverwood and just Idaho in general, so here's one: We were having a pool party at the hotel we were staying in (Holiday Inn) and we played Marco Polo. This is how it plays out.

Me: *sitting on the edge of the pool*

Classmate #1: Marco!

Everyone else: *splashes classmate #1 and some even get out of the pool and cannonball near classmate #1 to splash them thoroughly* Polo!

And just rinse and repeat with literally everyone with the exception of me because I was splashing them outside of the pool so I would just be leaning over the pool and splashing them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get up, you lazy apprentices!" one of the warriors said jokingly. Oakpaw stretched until she felt awake and looked around the den. She watched Violetpaw wake up very slowly, presumably not wanting to get up. Violetpaw nudged Gingerpaw in the side and said, "I know we didn't get any sleep until after the vigil, but we have to get up now." Eventually Gingerpaw joined him outside and they headed out for training. As for Oakpaw, she was supposed to go on patrol with Swiftfeather, so that could entertain her a bit.

Oakpaw got back to the hollow a bit early for her patrol, and she was wondering what to do when she remembered that she had to look into those two cats she saw earlier. Curious, she hid in a bush near the training grounds.

"I don't think I'll be able to train for a while," Violetpaw complained. "Everything hurts."

"Koki- I mean, Violetpaw, all you did was do the hunter's crouch a bunch of times," Gingerpaw said.

"That could've been a lie, but I am legitimately tired," Violetpaw complained once more. "Hey, let's go see if that cat is still there!" He perked up all of a sudden. Oakpaw was unsure of why, but it seemed that energy had filled him up once more.

"Okay, Violetpaw," Gingerpaw said. They both sprinted to the border again, and Oakpaw did her best to stay hidden, but also be close enough to hear them.

"You really think that's him?"

"Just look at him! He's curious about everything, he's trying to fly, he has glowing blue eyes, along with a cat ahoge… Who else could it be?!"

"It could be just a strange-looking cat…"

"And what are the chances of that, huh?" It seemed as they had gotten too loud, as the cat had gotten curious and approached the two cats. Oakpaw made sure to actually mask her scent by the time the Cliffclan cat was near the border.

"Who are you?" the cat asked the two cats, still new to the system of "government" the forest cats lived by.

"We're just Gemclan cats, watching the border like usual,"

"Ah, I see. My name is K- I mean, Lightningpaw. It is a pleasure to meet you." The cat named Lightningpaw bowed.

"Hey, when were you apprenticed?"

"Oh, just yesterday, of course. I'm fairly new here… Hey, you kind of remind me of someone I know… Do I know you?"

"What do you mean? There's plenty of black cats in the forest, you know."

"I know, but… No black cat I have ever met has had a purple tinge to their fur…" _Wait, Violetpaw had… Oh, his name makes sense now!_ Oakpaw thought.

"Well… What was the name of this cat that you knew, huh?"

"Well, he was a person, but… He was a pretty big liar. He would also tease me a lot, and he also had purple hair…"

"I don't think I have ever heard of such a… twoleg…?" Violetpaw seemed to have struggled with the cat language for "human".

Oakpaw sensed Gingerpaw stiffen up at this description of the twoleg, but it seemed that he chose to be silent instead.

"You both seem tense," Lightningpaw said. Violetpaw let a small laugh out, which he shouldn't have done.

"I know that laugh anywhere! Kokichi, are you lying again?" Lightningpaw questioned Violetpaw. _Huh? That's that cat's kittypet name?_ Oakpaw wondered.

"Aw, you got me! Yep! I'm Kokichi Oma!" Violetpaw said with relief. "And this cat here is… Shuichi Saihara!" _Alright, they are from another universe, I can tell now,_ Oakpaw said to herself. _Cats don't usually have last names!_

"…Kokichi, are you sure? I don't see any resemblance," Lightningpaw said, staring at Gingerpaw. This made Gingerpaw fluff up.

Violetpaw put his paw on one of Gingerpaw's stiff piece of fur and said, "Who else would it be?"

"Oh! I see now!" Lightningpaw said. "Just in case it wasn't clear, I am Kiibo," He said.

"It was really clear," Violetpaw said. "I guess you're an actual, full-fleshed cat in this world!" _What does he mean by that?_ Oakpaw wondered.

"…I guess I am," Lightningpaw said. "But I-"

"A patrol is coming," Gingerpaw pointed out. "Scram!" he said just before a loud boom filled the air.

"Fireworks! I haven't seen this in a while," Violetpaw said excitedly.

"Hey! Get inside the cave at once!" Swiftfeather yowled at them.

"Alright!" They both agreed.

Oakpaw stared up at the sky filled with colorful fireworks. Was it really the fourth of July today?

"Oakpaw, get in the cave!" Fawnpaw called out.

"Coming!"

"Are the twolegs attacking again?!"

"I don't see why they would make their attacks so… colorful!"

"Do you two kittypets know about those explosions?!"

A loud crowd of cats were gathered in the cave of the medicine den and the elders' den. "We will need to sleep here in case the twolegs attacks happen overnight," Brackenstar said. "We will need to make some room,"

"H-hi…" Oakpaw walked up to Violetpaw and Gingerpaw.

"Oh, hello there!" Violetpaw said. "What do you need?"

"Um… I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Oakpaw."

"Oakpaw, what a nice name…" Gingerpaw complimented her.

"Thanks. You guys are… Violetpaw and Oakpaw, right?"

"Right," They both said.

"Alright, um… I wanted to ask, did you come from a separate world like I did?" Oakpaw asked them.

"Well… In those terms, technically, yes," Violetpaw answered. "It's nothing like this world."

"Same here! The universe I live in is completely different!" Oakpaw said cheerfully.

"I don't think I recognize you from our universe, though," Violetpaw pointed out.

"Yes, same here… I'm just hoping me and my buddies get out soon," Oakpaw said hopefully.

"I, for one, think this world is much better than the world we lived in," Gingerpaw said.

"In what way?" Oakpaw asked.

"Oh, just being locked in a school and being forced to kill each other is all," Violetpaw said with heavy sarcasm.

"But it's all good, because no one got killed yet when we were sent here," Gingerpaw said happily. "If anything, our friends would want to live in peace in this world."

"Well, I have to go back to my friends now. I'll see you guys around, I guess?" Oakpaw asked.

"Yep! Definitely!" Violetpaw said.

Oakpaw strode back to Birchpaw and Snowpaw and said, "Those cats are from different universes, too."

"Huh, must be some kind of kidnapping situation," Birchpaw said. "Except, you know, with characters in universes."

"Let's just hope there's some way home," Oakpaw said, staring at the bright fireworks.


End file.
